In a known electrowetting device, a first fluid and a second fluid immiscible with the first fluid are confined between a first support plate and a second support plate. A known method of manufacturing such an electrowetting device involves providing the first fluid and the second fluid on the first support plate as an emulsion. The first fluid and the second fluid then separate out to form a layer of the first fluid on the first support plate and a layer of the second fluid on the second support plate. Using such a method, it can be difficult to accurately control the amounts of the fluids.
It is desirable to provide an improved method of manufacture of an electrowetting device.